the one without a title
by mrandmrsbing
Summary: yeah, my first story...read if you want. probably not very good. its Mondler, if that helps? also, if you could help me with ideas for a title, i'll love you forever!


_**A/N:**_

**I wrote** **this about two years ago, after I got some major pre-Mondler feels and wanted to write something. basically, I wanted to do a series of one-shots throughout their** **relationship (completely NOT in order, I might add), starting with college, and** **thus this fic was** **born.**

**I may or may not continue**, **I'm** **unsure yet**.

* * *

Monica hummed a tune as she walked towards her brother's dorm. Although she still lived with their parents, she spent as much time away from there as she could, meaning that surprise visits to her brother and his roomate were normal.

Just as she reached the door, she heard some _strange_ noises, to say the least. They sounded like…_oh my god, were those…__**moans? **__And rather heavy breathing, by the sounds of it._

**'**_Please, don't let this be my brother having sex.'_

She covered her eyes as she opened the door, stepping into the room.

"Ross, I swear to god, if you're naked when I open my eyes, I will kill you, I don't care if it makes you look silly in front of your _friend."_

"Monica!" Monica pulled her hand away from her eyes as she heard her name.

Chandler sat up immediately from his place on his bed, pulling his shirt over his head and standing up. The girl he had been making out with jumped up and ran out of the room, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, Chandler!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "Ross told me you were visiting your dad!"

He laughed at her surprise. "I was, but …there's only so many transvestites hitting on my I can take in one weekend, you know?" She smiled, pulling away, and sat on his desk. "So, how've you been, Mon?"

"Good, I suppose. Actually, no."

"What's up?" He walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and got two beers out, handing one to her. "Drink it before Ross gets back, he'll kill me if he finds out I gave his little sister beer."

She laughs at his comment, opening her drink and taking a small sip. "My parents hate me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh, believe me, it is! Do you know my mom tells me, often, that she wishes she'd never gotten pregnant with me? Hmm? Do you know that she's always saying how much better Ross is at everything, hmm? Do you know that I can't even get my own dad to defend me when my mom tells me how much of a failure I am?" She looks down at her feet, drinking from her bottle, and holding back tears. "Do you know that sometimes, I feel completely alone?"

"Oh Mon…" He reached out, putting his hand on her leg, rubbing gently. "You're not alone."

"Chandler, I'm so lonely. I feel lonely in my own house, with my own family. How messed up is that?" He stood up, putting his beer down and taking hers out of her hands. He crouched down in front of her, holding her hands.

"Mon, I know how you're feeling, really, I do. I know what it's like to feel unwelcomed by your parents, to feel like the whole world is against you. But trust me, when you're a **_super _**awesome chef, with a husband and kids, you're gonna prove your mom wrong and show her how amazing you really are." He traced circles on the back of her hands with his thumb. "I know you're lonely, but you're not alone."

She grins, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Sometimes, I **_can _**be known to say the right thing." He winks, smiling back at her.

"Amway, where is that _perfect _brother of mine?"

"With Carol, probably, it's where he usually is."

"I see. And who was your friend…?" She nudges him, winking.

"Just…someone…."

"Interesting name. Someone who?"

"Someone that-Monica-better-not-scare-off-or-threaten."

"God, her surname makes Bing sound good!"

As Monica's relationship with her parents was more strained than ever, she had been escaping to the boy's dorm whenever she could, once or twice a week, usually. Sometimes she caught Ross, sometimes she caught Chandler. But recently, she'd seemed to fit around Chandler, only turning up when Ross wasn't there. Chandler wasn't sure why, but any time spent with Monica was time well spent, he figured, even if she did make him tidy up most times she was there.

She'd been known to scare off a few of Chandler's 'friends', by **accidentally-on-purpose **revealing secrets about him that he'd told her in confidence. She also, warned them all not to hurt him.

In the few years that they'd known each other, they'd become extremely close and protective of each other. They were always defending each other, and they seemed to understand each other.

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "How's school?"

**_(I'm presuming Monica went to culinary school, though I don't ever remember it being mentioned in the show. If it was, let me know!)_**

"Ooh, that reminds me…I wanna use you to practice on."

"Mon, that could not have sounded any dirtier if you tried."

Monica laughed, "No, I mean I wanna try out some dishes on you. I promise, I won't poison you!"

"I don't know, Mon…the last time you tried to cook for me I ended up one toe short…I don't think I can put my life in such danger again!" Chandler grinned at her; she just glared back. "That was a joke, Mon!"

"Real, funny Bing. I was gonna make my mom and dad go out while I cook for you, but now I'm gonna insist that they stay, especially for you!" His eyes widened, and she laughed. "You're not the only one who can joke around here. Come around tomorrow at seven, and bring beer, we don't have any."

"How do you know I don't have plans?!"

"Because you're Chandler, duh."

"I am hurt, Geller!"

"Oh relax, you know I love ya!" She beamed, kissing him on the cheek.

He returned the smile, shaking his head. "Ditto, Mon."


End file.
